


prince prisoner

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Birth, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dildos, Eggpreg, Gag, Incest, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, but plug, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: lance been captured by prince lotor and he going to become the prince new toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posted in fanfiction.net too

This is an au of Voltron where they lost and everyone is take to different palaces millions lightyears away.  
=================================================================================

Voltron is gone, the battle lasted days and they lost, everyone was pulled apart but the prince new monster, it was stronger, faster and smarter, even thou Voltron is all those things the monster was just, better. Keith was taken to the gladiator pit and forced to fight to live, pidge was taken to a factory in the other side of the galaxy and forced to build the weapons they fought to destroy, and hunk was taken to a mining planet, allura and coran been taken to a heavy duty prison where they don’t care what the inmate do inside its main objective is to not let anyone out. The lions are place in a secure area where only the prince and a select few know where it is.

Lance is now in a cell with his arms bound above him and still in his armour, he keep thinking everything is his fault, he wasn’t focusing during the fight and the monster pulled the blue lion apart from Voltron and lance lot it he couldn’t move when he was surrounded by the galra. He watch everyone taken away but he stay in the prince ship, he remember when he first him, he mistaken him for a women after a few innuendos. Lance tried repeatedly to escape but no deal, he is in a dark room not like any prison he seen in movies or cartoons, there is a door leading t what he might think is a bathroom, a king size bed with black and purple covers. He stayed in the same standing position for hour where he can no longer feel his legs and his arms are sore in a fixed position, he feels light headed because he wasn’t given any food or water, he was in a small prison till he was taken to the room. 

The blue paladin remained still till the door open and he heard someone walking insidehe flinched and felt his body sting with pins and needles in his arms and numbness in his legs, he turn his neck to see but there was the last person he was expecting, prince lotor walked in, with his long platinum pointed ears line markings under his eyes, slime and slender feminine body in his commander uniform. He gave a seductive smile to lance “remember when I you I will have you anyway I can, and all I have to do is destroy Voltron” said lotor, placing his hand on lances chin forcing him to look at the prince “so do think I still have a chance with you”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU AND YOUR DAD IS DESTROYING THE GALAXY, KILLING MISSION OF INNOCENT LIVES AND FOR WHAT? RULING ALL OF EXISTENCE?!” yelled lance pulling his face away from the prince purple hand. 

“well I could have left you in the in that prison for the rest of your life or listen to the druid and kill you but I don’t care what that old bag said I do what I want” he said placing bother his hands one the paladin cheeks and forced a kiss on him, pushing his tongue in the other and grind his body over him. Lance closes his eyes and try to close his mouth and move away from the prince, but no deal he is against a wall, literary, all he could do his push his out so he could move his hips back to the wall, the prince move left hand to the back of lances hips and he move his body back, looking at him with a calming yet evil smile “well, well, well I like this reaction in your pants” lance look down and saw he has an a erection from the make out session, he look down in embarrassment.

“now tell me honestly…” he move to his face, lance move up and the prince follow his face movement and smiled lifting his hand off the paladin hip “are you the weakest link in Voltron” lances eyes open wide and his was about to talk but lotor forced another kiss on him, after a second he move back “of course you are, my monster rip you out of Voltron and throw you out if the way and my soldiers captured you and lock you up first then the rest of your little gang up and the princess too, so tell me how is it my father was defeated you the like of you but not me?” he said moving back, lance clinched his teeth and didn’t say anything “fine don’t answer I’ll do what I come here for, he grab lances right leg and used a cuff dangling next to lance and left his leg holing in the air he then done the same to the other.

“what are you doing?” asked lance.

Prince lotor look at his with a devilish chuckle “correct me if I’m wrong but aren’t you confused me with one of your human female” he then grab the right leg and lift his a bit higher, “what were the words you used ‘chick and ‘babe?” then he grab the black fabric of lances armour and rip away the clothe to fully show lances throbbing member, lotor look at the member and then at lance blushing looking down and away “is your species really receptive to such paltry affections?” then he pulled out his member out his pants, lance look to see his is longer and bigger them himself.

Lance lok back at lotor and stone face at what is going to happen “am I still a ‘chick’ in your eyes” he said leading in and positioning himself at the paladin entrance and he nudged a bit and he gotten whimper from the other “can you say ‘yes” he pushed in so the head popped in a unprepared.

Lance bodyed sparked harshly and he yelled “NO!!”

“no’? and here I thought you paladins are open minded?” he then thrust his member inside lace all the way.

“NO! I mean stop. Don’t do it” he whimpered, his voice was shaky, tears welled in his eyes, and started to fall down.

“Why? Because of my sex or status and rank?” he asked, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in fast, earning a whelp from the blue paladin.

“you are a bad guy” he said

“But was I a hot girl?” then the prince harshly thrust his hips against starching him painfully without preparation and not stopping for fun now this is for pleasure “isn’t this what you do with female humans?” he asked childishly.

“ARGH! NO! Please this is different I swear” lance face turned redder and tears are streaming down his face as the prince use the paladin.

“You’d rather I was the receiver?” he asked leaning closer to the other face.

“No…” he said softly closing his eyes.

“So you like this arrangement?”

“N-NO!” yelled lance as the prince continue to hurt and abuse the paladin sexually, lotor enjoying this, he watch the paladin tears falling down his face, the prince love this he want this forever, he told the druids he just going to use him and kill him but who cares what the druids say other than his father, he going to keep this blue paladin as his toy, he keeping him in his ship and turn him into his slave. “HA!!” yelled lance face all sweaty, tears flushed out and drool from the corner of his mouth, his body is clinging to the galra prince and he can see he is about to cum, he smile then he picked up the pace and thrusted harder coursing more pain into the paladin, after a minute prince lotor cum into lance, he stop and look at lance still horny with his member leaking pre, face flushed and mouth open with a speechless scream eyes wide open in horror, the prince cock his head to the side and smile “do you want to cum?” he poke the leaking member with his finger. 

Lance whimper. “oh, that’s cute” he chuckled then his face turn to stone cold “beg for it” then the prince pulled out harshly and look down to see the cum leaking out, lance yhiped as lotor pulled out and look surprised and the request “beg for me to let you cum” lance panted and he look away, feeling the semen seeping out of his abuse hole “beg” lance moaned and look at him with his eyes close.

“P-please let me c…..” he couldn’t say the last word because of his pride.

“Okay don’t” the he went to a cabinet and pulled out two items one is a cock ring and a butt plug, he throw them on to the bed and he turn around to and went back to lance, he reach to the cuff holding the paladin arms, he uncuff them and lance fall but prince lotor and caught him and carry him to the bed. Lance landed on the bed, his face hit the pillow and his backside showing the prince, he could of move off the bed and run towards the door, but he couldn’t, being hung up for hours and abused his body is in pain, he couldn’t move his head to a comfortable position or even move a finger. He move his eyes and look back to see the prince putting the cock ring on the paladin, lance moaned and he felt the pressure building, he breathing became heavier, and he more scared then ever “you look more beautiful when I first saw you, when you mistake me for a female I loved it” he lift lances hip higher and he parted his cheeks he smile as his cum was leaking out and smeared.

Lance crack his neck back and saw the prince hard again and a devilish grin “ready to go again” lotor then plunge himself into lance again. Lance scream again, his body is now being pushed roughly against the bed and hitting the head board every other time, he started to Hyperventilate when lotor reach for the paladin trapped cock and masturbating him.

“Scream paladin, scream I live it” yelled the prince “I love the weakness in you and your pride, I want to brake everything about you” he shouted again, lance he just moaned and cried in pain and pleasure, he force himself to calm down but no dice the prince grab his brown hair and pulled on it “feel the pain and feel me” he hissed and after a few thrust the prince cum again. 

Lance gave another speechless scream his body shudder, and his eyes are red from the tears, prince lotor panted and he pulled out and grab the plug him up “look at you full of my cum and exhausted, well I’m going to take my leave, ruling an armada while your father is sleeping is busy” said lotor as he is fixing himself. 

“please let me go” mewed lance on his side in the fatal position, lotor just scoff and flick his hair away from his face.

“your my toy, why would I let you leave my toy” then the prince walked out of the room leaving the paladin alone in a scared state of mind, he got a guard to stand on front of the room and he walked towards the throne room to meet the druids, he knows she want his toy to experiment on him, he sat down and look at the old bag.

“My lord, if you are finish with the blue paladin I will take him from you” then the druid wave her hand but the prince lift his hand and stop the guard.

“That won’t be necessary, I like him, I’m going to keep him” said prince lotor,

“But my prince your father-“

“My father is in a coma and if he wakes and hears what I done he will be more force on ruling instead of questioning how I keep as my company and druid if I found out you and any of your underlings go anywhere or hurt my toy while my father is gone, I won’t hesitate to kill you” he threaten.

“of course my prince” said the druid, the prince watches out the window as his ships surrounds the window going towards another place to conquer and rule.


	2. my pet

Months has passed when Voltron was defeated by prince lotor, when zarkon woke up and healed fully he was pleased but his sons work, lotor never told him he has the blue paladin in his possession if he did, his father will kill him and punish him, he moves lance to his own private quarters in a distance planet where his father wouldn’t disturb him, he made sure no one will tell his father who he has in his possession. Lotor trained lance to a point where lance doesn’t question anything, Within the home of lotor he is sitting down in a large room with various furniture for sex and pleasure with lance on his knees sucking off the prince. Lance change in appearance and mind, his hair is a little longer and his eyes a glazed over with pleasure and lust, his wearing a collar around his neck with a tag and a D ring, cuffs around his biceps, wrist, thighs and ankles, his ears are pierced twice and on his nipples and black silk thong.

now his wrist is connected to the cuffs around his ankles, his eyes are covered with a red blindfold and a cock ring tightly around his hard member. Lance is a master of blowjobs after he was forced to service a dozen solders, he hollowed his mouth and with his skilled tongue prince lotor moaned as he ran his finger all over his toy hair pulling the fallen paladin in and thrust his hips out as he cum into lances mouth, he let out a breath and look down as lance shiver as he drinks the galran cum.

“well that was good, now my pet ready for my new equipment I brought for you” said the prince, lance weakly nodded, lotor stood up and walk behind lance and disconnect the cuffs and he let lance stretch his body out, he was fixed in that position for hours, lance stood up and took off the blind fold and look at lotor as he patted the new toys he got for him, it was a black stirrup chair “come” said lotor, lance walk to him and sat down on the chair and lotor grab lances legs and place them on the stirrups and tightly fasten them, then he grab lances arms and place them on the arm rest and fasten them too and gently cup lances face, and look into his eyes and smile like a child about to crush an ant hill.

“master...” said lance,

“don’t worry my pet” said lotor, he let go of lances face and he turn and pull out something from a chest was a large size bag, large anal plug and a ball bag, he place the bag and the plug on a wheel table and tied the gag over lances mouth and move back “you’re going to look lovely” he click a button and the stirrups with lances leg tied move up into the air revealing lances lower region facing the chair lotor was sitting and his body move back like he’s laying down, his chest moving up and down in line with his heavy breathing.

“master?!” he squeaked behind the gag.

“don’t worry you’re going to love this” he said and he move on fount of him with the table next to him, he grab his dagger out of nowhere like he always does, he keeps one whenever he play with lance to make sure he has nowhere to go and cut the thong off the human and pulled it away, he then prod his hole with his fingers.

Lance moaned as this hole is being massages, as the prince fingers moved more inside and clawing inside and over his g stop, lance breathing laboured and his hips moving with lotor hands. Lotor see’s lances ambitions and he remove his finger out of the human, lance look to lotor and moaned wanting more. 

“don’t worry” he coo’s at his pet, he then look down to the bag and he slid his fingers into the bag and pulled out a small egg shape object “this is known as a sorien egg, they grow inside larger in hot and wet areas, they are illegal in many planets because of what I’m going to do to you” then he pushed on into lance, lance moaned as the egg slid inside him it feels smooth as his being pushed more inside by lotors fingers, land move his head up and look to see the prince pushing 3, 5, 8, 14, 16, 20, more and more went inside lance as it started to pill up inside him, lance moaned and groaned lotor to stop but the prince ignored him and continue on until stop 30.

“there 30 eggs” lotor then took his member in hand and position it to lances hole “now the fun part” and lotor pushed in hard, and started to piston his hips in and out of the human, going harder than ever and more, holding onto lances arms and pulling himself in, getting more high and deeper, lance on the other hand, everything hurts, the eggs expanded his stomach into a small bugle, becoming harder to breath, his hole stretch open, and the eggs moving around with lotor cock inside “do you feel it, every egg inside you is moving, I can feel them too, they are magnificent” he panted out.

Lance can fell himself losing his mind, he wants to come but cannot with the cock ring in place, then lance move his hips again matching the prince thrust and they feel the smell of sex around them getting them both more active. Lotor thrusted one more time and cum inside lance again, he leaned forward to lances face without pulling his member out, noticing he was crying and drool spilling from the corners of his mouth “you love it?” lance weakly nodded “do you want to cum?” he nodded again “okay” the pull the cock ring off lances and like that lance cum so much, covering his chest and losing consciousness.

==============================================

Lance woke up and immediately felt pain, he look around and spotted his stomach bugling out like a 9 month pregnant woman and he no longer wearing a gag, he look out to see lotor looking at him with a glass in hand “look like your awake” he smiled he took a sip from the glass and placed it on a side table next to him “those eggs look ready” the prince stood up and walk to the paladin and touch his stomach, lance flinch at the touch, everything is in pain, he tried moving his hips but they cause more pain, he look at the prince and plead for an explanation.

“the reason these eggs are illegal because the sorien race implant their eggs into other sorien, they grow and grow till they are ready to be laid, and they won’t hatch for a few days, I brought them to see how big they can get inside a human, for different species the grow differently” he then lower his hand to his plug up hole, lance quiver to his touch “did you know I found a place where they allow this way of life and live there, sell and buy slaves, train, punish, hide or display I went there the other day and I love it, I tested a few slaves to be your new friend, but I don’t want another pet to have you, I want you to myself” then he pulled the plug roughly out.

Lance quilled and jerked up as the plug was pulled and his body shifted and he felt the eggs moving, he look at his stomach again and saw it moving “I going to buy property there and designed it so I can have more fun with you” the eggs curdled and moving down, lance inhaled struggling unknowingly “ and my father will never know” lance can feel one egg sliding down to his hole “and I will have you fulfilling my every need” the egg stop at the hole and lance knows what he has to do he inhaled again and about to push but the prince pushed the plug back in and look at lance with a sadistic look “say ‘I will be yours my prince’ and the eggs will come out” he said as he held the plug in preventing the eggs from being laid.

“I…will…be…beyours….my…prince” said lance as tears come out of the corner of his eyes because of the pain and he scared.  
“again”

“I will…be yours my prince”

“louder”

“I WILL BE YOUR MY PRINCE” yelled lance, lotor smiled and he pulled the plug gently and he lowered the chair almost to the floor as lance pushed the egg out. The egg it can out about the size of a fist and with the colour blue and white, lance hole stretched widely, he tries to lay them each one spill into a basket, one by one lance let the eggs slide out of him, he then stop pushing as the eggs come out on their own, each one very in size and shade of blue, lance look to his side and see lotor there and kneeled down and kissed the paladin, they kissed as the eggs now slowly come out, only 29 eggs come out.

“leave one, my pet I want it to grow some more” he stood up and move the basket to the side and press a button again and lift the chair up and he pull out a pump machine with a container with some wort of pinkish purple liquid inside it, he pull out large plug connected to a tube leading to the container “this is cum, don’t worry where it come from” he said, he pushed the plug inside the loose hole and he lay his hand on the machine and the other on lances leg “I want your egg to be the biggest ever” 

then he switches the machine on and the whirling noise came out and he can feel the unknown cum spilling into him like a hose, he screamed and moaned as he felt I once deflated egg fill stomach now being fill again, he wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain to stop, he wants everything to stop. He feels the liquid filling him to the brim, his stomach rounds out with alien cum, the egg moving around the free space and his penis harden again and ready to cum again, he look at lotor.  
“lotor please” he panted

“please what?” said lotor

“please make me cum” he just looks at him with dagger eyes

“cum yourself” then he looks at the machine seeing the cum container is half way finished “you have until all the cum is inside you, if not you won’t cum will next week” lance look down, he closes his teary eyes and hips his hips up and down and try and make the plug squirt the cum against his spot, he then concentrates and remember some sexual moments lotor made him endure. Prince lotor smiled as lance try to make himself cum, he look at the container seeing it almost finish he then stop the machine, lance look at him and whimper “ one second thought don’t” he pulled the plug out a replaced it with the other one and he move the one in hand to his mouth and force it in “I’ll give you a hand job as long you drink the rest of the cum” lance nodded and lotor turn the machine on again and the cum came and lance drink, the prince lowered his hand to the hard member and he grip it and move it up and down.

Lance drink and drink as is senses are going over drive he couldn’t drink as fast with some cum spilling from the corner of his mouth, he wanted to cum and feel himself about to cum, he looks down to see lotor with his face near the member, the prince flick his tongue out and lick the side of his member and lance explode, cum cover his body again with the plug dropping with the last of the pink cum spilling a little on his face. 

Lotor stood up and look at lance panting heavily as the cum fill stomach bulges out, his body covered and the smell of sex fill the room, lotor smiled and walk out of the room, he walks to a screen and press a few buttons and a ring echoed twice, then an older galran man appeared looking like a constructor.

“hello prince lotor” he said

“I’m just checking f everything is going smoothly as planned?” asked the prince.

“half way done my prince, everything is to your asking the landscape will be the last thing to finish”

“okay that is all” he hangs up and dialled again this thing a different alien species answered, “are my forms all right?”

“yes, my prince, a slave will come and gather the eggs and when they hatch we will give you the money”

“okay, and may I asked what will happen when you get a large egg?” he question knowing the answer already but loves to hear it again.

“the egg will he hatch and to be sold as a pet, do you wish to have another pet my lord?”

“maybe, I will leave now” he hangs up again. He then walks back to the sex room and see lance moving his butt around the plug feeling more, lotor kneeled down and untied him and let his sore legs and arms down then he pick him up and carry him to the bed and let he rest, the egg going to be large when he get lance to lay the egg, the prince them left the room and left lance alone and let him grow the egg, so he can make it a new pet for him and his pet.


	3. pet trainning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was too lazy to edit and fix the grammer

Lance has an egg inside him for a week, he look like a pregnet woman and he enjoyed it, his mind has finally turn from a hero of Voltron to a sex slave for the prince of the garla empire, he was moved to a new house prince lotor have is is given his own room, mostly a bdsm dungon, he always greets his master and his guest with sexural favours, he try and please his master as much as he can. Prince lotor id happy he can finally have lance when ever he want without worrying for resistance, he want to have lance worship him death. In the city they are living, it a planet where 60% of the surface is unliveable but the other 40% is liveable and it has become a sex land for anyone, sex slave are legal, no one question how they got slaves, they just don’t care, sex shops, dungens and other places for anyone.

Now lance is in his sex swing with his hands tied behind him as his legs tied up as two galran womans are behind him and the prince lotor is on frount of him, he knows the prince want’s the egg out of him “now my pet, you know what to do?” lance nodded “good, you two do it” he commanded, one woman has a syringe as the other holds a large basket for the egg, the one with the syringe pointed the needle in his stomach with the egg and inject the drug, lance waited for the drug to take place and then his stomach cringe like when he has to lay the eggs, he moaned and he look at the prince pulling the plug out of him, he laboured his breathing, he feels the egg moving and sliding down to his hole, he eyes tear up and his try to grip to something but coulden’t with his hands tied up.

The prince watches as lance try to lay the egg, he watches and the paladin hole prods open and close seeing the egg a few time “lance try it now” he said, lance inhaled deeply and he pushed, the egg poke out but gone back in “again” lance repated the action and the egg come out a bit more and stop “do you feel it your hole streaching around your egg, widening so you can give birth to your egg, are you going to love your egg?” said lotor placing his hands on lances legs rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“no” answer lance

“why is that?” said lotor but he knows this is part of what he told lance repeatedly.

“my egg is going to be your second slave” answer lance

“and what is this egg going to be? Your son?” lotor grip the leg harder as lances egg move out a bit more but suck back in.

“he is not my son” said lance pushing again as the egg is pushed halfway out and lances member harden with not cock ring or anything “he is a slave for sex” said lance

“and will you pleasure him whenever I say” then lotor let his hands go and move to the egg, feeling the shell, its smooth and slimy, then he push the egg back inside lance.

“yes master” lance jerked his body and he pushed again, the egg move back out of the streached hole and it is at his point of falling, but lotor ushed it back in again, he liked it seeing his pet in pain and saying such things to him, seeing him lose his justice and mind lance pushed again moving the egg out and lotor hold it in place, and look at the fallen paladin, lance wants the egg out of him, he needs it out of him.

“and will you tell him about Voltron?” said lotor, lance stop pushing and just stare at him, he remember everyone but his broken mind told him they could be dead, it has been months and if he could escpae where will he go, he close his eyes and said the words he know lotor will belive.

“Voltron is no more” he said with tears streaming down, lotor smiled and he let go and lance pushed the egg again, it became smoother to push and it amlost out but lotor hold it again.

“when he is born and returned here I want you to fuck him good he will never tell him anything about your past, just now” pushing the egg back inside lance.

“yes master” said lance

“louder” he said pushing it more inside

“YES MASTER” then lotor let got and the women with the basket move to the egg, she place the basket under the egg, lance pushed one more time and the egg fall into the basket and him cumming hard like a campane cork shoot out.

“that is a good pet” said lotor he walks to his face and he kissed his lips and lance lazily kiss back, lance emotions mixed with his high mind and exhausted body, he look at lotor leaving him, now he can relax. 

Lotor and the two womens left the room and lotor lead them to the frount door “when will it be here?”

“five day my prince” said one.

“good, my lance will be ready till then” then the two left and lotor turn and return to lance still hanging from the swing, lance just look dazed and distracted lotor know he brought up Voltron and want to make sure lance it really his, he graze his hand over his body and lance just shivered and look at the prince.

“today and tommorw you will recover and the three days after I have to prepare you” then he untie the paladin and left him alone.  
==============================================================  
After two day lance recovered quickly and lotor prepare him, he took lance into a milking station and fucking machine, lance was tied up in the bed with his arms tied to the bed head with leather cuffs and gag him with a ball gag and blindfolded , on his nipples have sucking pump with clamps inside pinching his numbs, and a milking pump on his penis is a milking pump small enough to fit with cock ring around his soon to be abused dick and a large monster like dildo with a knot connected to the fucking machine is inside lance, he feels full with the monster cock is halfway in. 

everything was for two day lotor ignore lances cries and check on him to see if he is still alive and for lance he cum dry so many time he cannot remember the number, he move his hip in time with the machine, moveing in veroius speeds and fullness after that lance was taken out of the subtended position lance was forced into a brace where he was force to walk on all four with paw glove on his hands, a vibrating butt plug pushed inside and vibrating nipple clamps on him, he mouth freed from the gag and replace with a O ring gag and his cock still with a cock ring brimming ready to burst then when he saw himself in the mirror he is a dog, he knows lotor want this for his new pet but this fell like a new low for him.

He walk everywhere on his hands and knees for a day and when he hear his master he crawled to the main room and saw another person he looks 9 brown hairs a mix of skin and fur with a tail pointed dog like ears and in the same brace he is in too and with a O ring in his mouth too “ah lance come” said lotor, lance went to the prince, eyeing the new pet “this is the egg you hatch, he’s your son” lance look at him and saw the familiar features, the alien cum pumped inside must have something to do with the tail and ears “he’s dosen’t have any intelligent to coprehande you’re his father, he is an animal, they made sure of it, kiss him hello to Erin” lance mind shifted and he crawl to erin and he face him he stick his tounge out and like his mouth and move it inside the tounge he felt inside is a fork tounge, erin move back scared and confused. 

“okay lance show him what he is?” said lotor kneeling next to lance “fuck him and I will let you cum inside him” lance cock jump at the thought of cumming, lotor remove the gag and step back, lance he just ignored his human instinct and went with his hormonal instinct, he crawl behind erin and saw he has a butt plug in him too, he grab the plug and pull it out and saw his gapping hole he move his mouth to the gap and move his tounge around his rim, prodding the hole.

Erin squicked and moaned loadly as he feel the tounge inside and around him, he want to crawl away but he saw lotor with a sword and a gun on his hips, he knows if he run he will get hurt, when lotor and the other servants try to put the brace on him he bit some one and lotor smack him hard and threaten his life.

“lance mount him” lance stop and move his upper body over the young boy and pushes his hard cock inside the boy, erin gasp loudly and move back unknowingly. Lance moaned at the tightness of the boy, he pushed in more and more till he is fully submerge, he then gave a few short thrust and look at lotor for his permission to fuck him “yes you may” he said and lance move, he thrust his hips agains the child over and over again, he move his covered hand to erins hips and pushed them back to him. erin body tempeture rise, his mind washes everything out and replace with getting off, he look down and saw his cock harden and tied up with a sound inside it, he look at lotor enjoying it with his pants open and his cock out jacking off to the sight.

A few minutes pass and lance wants to cum he look at the prince with pleading eyes “oh you want to cum, okay” he stood up and walk to lance he kneeled down lance pull out and lotor remove the ring and lance quickly shoves his cock back inside erin and he push his body down and continue to fuck him “wow my pet, you learn a lot from me did you?” lance nodded and fuck “cum inside him and I will turn you into a proper slave, he will be the dog, you my wife and I will treat you like everything”  
Lance look at lotor beliving his words, he turn his head and lean it to his cock “no, no my love, you will have your turn next, finish him off” lance then picked up that pace and feel his cock about to explode, he then thrust his hip hard into erin one more time and cum flooded the young boy. Lance body jerked give him a few last fucks, erin he just moaned wildly and collapses, he cock still hard and he body twitches and turns for his first time. Lance pull out of him and look at the prince moaning the prince name “okay” he took his cock out and lance move his gag mouth around the cock and lotor cum inside him, the ex-paladin drank the enssene.

“now my love, time for you to put on something for sutable” he said.

=======================================================

A two years later lance has forgotten the life of Voltron and focuse on being the prince wife, he cook, clean, and serve the prince, he sometime ask for a few fucks and was given, he change from a nakeness to a loin cloth, gold bands, rings, piercings and a silk crop top, he still do sexural favors for guest during parties and dinners, he became a centre pieace at on dinner with his mouth gaged tied up like a bird with feathery attire on and vibrating nipple clamps one and wodden egg inside to show off at the end. Then the prince told his father about the once blue paladin, at first his father wants him dead but lotor convince him he is an mindless being that will die if he tries anything to do with Voltron, zarkon hate the idea but as long his son isen’t asking for anything that will distract him he okay with it.

Lance now sleep with him, eats with him and he also becomes his barer, he is now 15 weeks pregent and he hold their proper child, lance enjoy his second barering hoping its going to be a girl, he desined the nursery picked names with his husband and still serve the prince with a line to prevent the baby being hurt.

Erin the sex slave dog he been humuiated his mind somehow become a civilized mind to a crazed sex animal, he been played, toyed, stuffed and bounded, he the become a show dog, being dressed up and letting alien animals fuck him, he want to escape, but them a year later his mind turn into an animal, the DNA inside him took over he willenly let anyone fuck him, he even fuck animals too, he always wake up with lotor pulling the small butt plug inside him and replacing it his own, some time it was lance fucking him, he dosen’t care he is their dog and he will serve them what ever they want.

This place, lance never want to leave this place.


End file.
